


Adayume

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Blackmail, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Minor Injuries, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: It began suddenly. Natalie Leroy approaches Victor Nikiforov with a strange smile on her face."Professor Nikiforov." She says, making him fold his arms. "I'd like to have a little chat with you.""May I help?" He asks, seeing himself isolated from the other teachers."You know, my son Jean-Jacques is a boy with a bright future." She starts, and he frowns. "But that future is at stake because of the stupid low grades that other teachers give him."





	Adayume

**Author's Note:**

> [Adayume](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2o1d6N_Ejw) means Vengeful Dream and is the opening of xXxHOLiC Rou OVA.
> 
> The idea from chapter came up when I was working on Personas In My Ice Heart, which I intend to write again soon.
> 
> Text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> In this chapter, we'll look at some more about Yuuri's abilities.
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and [Tumblr](https://eien-no-sekai-project.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm also starting to plan about the second YoI Aniversary Collection, where Countdown for Love and Aria's Advice of Love will have a new chapter. I will open the poll for the other 8 in twitter July 1st (If nothing goes wrong with me D: ), so please, check my Twitter for it. Also, thank you very much for enjoying my fics.

It began suddenly. Natalie Leroy approaches Victor Nikiforov with a strange smile on her face.

"Professor Nikiforov." She says, making him fold his arms. "I'd like to have a little chat with you."

"May I help?" He asks, seeing himself isolated from the other teachers.

"You know, my son Jean-Jacques is a boy with a bright future." She starts, and he frowns. "But that future is at stake because of the stupid low grades that other teachers give him."

_Stupid low grades?_

"So I want to do a little business with you." She says, holding out a white envelope. "You will give my son a full grade and instead, I will not distribute these pictures to the school.

He opens the envelope, finding photos of him holding Yuuri Katsuki in Yuuri Katsuki's arms, from afar. He recognizes it as the moment when he had just stopped Yuuko Kirihara's suicide. Their faces are blurred, but his silver hair can be seen.

"You do not have to answer now, of course, after all you have not passed any tests for your students yet, but keep in mind, okay?" She turns and walks away, laughing.

Silently, Victor looks at the photos again.

At the end of the day, he discovers that other teachers like Giacometti and Katsuki have also been threatened. When Lilia knows about it, she becomes furious.

**~ x ~**

Natalie Leroy is responsible for three students. His son, Jean-Jacques; his girlfriend, Isabella Yang and Leo de la Iglesia.

JJ, stressed by the pressure that his parents put on his back, unburdened Isabella when they were alone in a classroom, unaware that someone outside the room was listening to their conversation through the open window. JJ also reveals that he has had terrible nightmares lately, and when he wakes up, he feels that something is watching him on the corner of his bedroom wall.

**~ x ~**

On the school board, Mari, Victor and Lilia talk to Yuuri about it.

"I understand." He says, folding his arms. "I've noticed that there's a strange aura involving Professor Leroy these days, but I never thought this would happen."

He gets up from his chair, making his long black hair slide forward, and opens one of his drawers, picking up one of the transparent pastes from inside and closing it.

"Lilia, I want you to discuss this with Professor Leroy tomorrow, Mari, I want you to keep an eye on Isabella Yang, JJ's girlfriend. She knows what Natalie and her husband are doing to him and that worries me." He says, opening the folder and spreading the leaves on the table until he finds one. "Professor Nikiforov ..."

"You can call me Victor." The Russian interrupts him, surprising him.

"Okay. Then you can call me Yuuri, privately." He says, ignoring the looks of Mari and Lilia. "Victor, do you drive?"

"Yes." He replies, confused.

"Great, I need you to take me and wait for me at a certain address tonight." Yuuri asks, looking from him to Mari.

"Of course." Victor responds, surprised.

"Leave Natalie and Isabella with us." Lilia says, and he nods.

**...**

Jean-Jacques Leroy is now in the bathroom, thinking seriously about what he did.  _Isabella, his dear Isabella._  He should not have told her what his mother and father are doing to him.

Suddenly, he hears the door being opened and someone entering the bathroom. He sees a pair of legs go through where he was until he enters the cabin next to him and closes the door.

"  _ **Leave your window open before you go to sleep deeply tonight.**_ " He listens, surprised. "  _ **Do not worry, it'll be all right.**_ "

When he leaves where he is and goes to look for the owner of that strange voice, he does not find anyone. Just an empty cabin and an open window, high up.

**...**

That night, without knowing where they were, Victor leaves Yuuri on the street of the Leroy's house.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri waits for midnight to do something not too cool. Invade the Leroys' house. He starts walking in through the boy's window, which he did as he had commanded. When he enters, he soon realizes that there is a heavy force in that house, and this force is aware that someone powerful has invaded his nest.

"  **Good spirits inspire me to forget the evil and the constant remembrance of the good! That neither hatred, nor anger nor the desire to repay evil with evil, penetrate my heart, because hatred and revenge are nothing but the evil Spirits, incarnate and disincarnated! May I, on the contrary, always be ready to extend a fraternal hand, to pay you for evil with good, and to help you when possible.**  " He says, not caring to wake up JJ.

He removes his shoes and silently, he opens the door to his room, looks around and leaves, closing it. He searches for the Leroy couple's room first, before searching for the source of the energy. When he finds and sees the couple asleep, he smiles.

"  _ **Sleep deeply.**_ " he says, moving away from the door and returning to recite the prayer, seeing that the created wind is purifying the energy that is growing more and more. Yuuri recites again, and again, until he reaches a small library, and sees a book open on the table, with a page raised.

" _ **Well, well.**_  " he says seriously. " _ **A cursed book.**_  "

He is struck by a strong wave of impure energy coming from the book, which makes him take a step back and with a cut deep in his hands and another light on the face.

"  _ **My words are not enough to face you, but I can still seal you with my blood.**_  " He says, advancing toward the book, and touching him with a blood-stained hand. He feels the blood burning, and bites his lip to take the pain. Soon he closes the book and wears one of his bandages made by Victor, which is stained with blood, to tie him.

"Oh, he will not like it at all." Yuuri comments, looking at his wonded hands. "Okay, I just need to take care of Natalie now, but I need to get one more thing."

**...**

Of course, when Yuuri returns, Victor is frightened to see him bruised and bleeding. He takes him to the dormitory, where again he takes care of his injuries and gives him a scolding. Yuuri just looks at him with a faint, odd smile on his face.

**~ x ~**

That morning at Academie Aurora, Mari and Lilia watch Natalie Leroy grab Isabella's arm and lead her into an empty classroom. Mari tells Victor, seeing that JJ has heard him too and goes in search of them. He finds the room and sees Lilia screaming at Natalie, accusing her of manipulating her son's grades. When Mari and Victor appear, claiming they were her victims, the confusion increases.

"  _ **Silence.**_  " They listen, and then look out the entrance, where they meet Yuuri Katsuki. In his right hand he carries a book tied with something white stained red and the other ...  _A Japanese sword?_

Victor, Natalie, JJ and Isabella panic about the sword, but no sound is released by anyone.

"Director." Lilia says, scaring them.

"  _ **Natalie Leroy, answer me. Where did you get this book?**_  " Yuuri asks, coldly, throwing a book in front of her.

She approaches and touches it, until recognizes it.

"My husband, Alain, bought it from a street vendor, near here, the school." She finds herself responding, terrified.

"  _ **A street vendor?**_ " He asks, frowning. "  _ **Mari.**_  "

"OK." The teacher says, leaving the room running.

Yuuri approaches and picks up the book from her hand, throwing it on a table. Soon they watch him unsheathe his sword and lift it vertically, descending and cutting only the book in half. Like those anime samurai, he spins the sword in his hand and puts it back in the scabbard.

"  _ **Natalie Leroy, Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang, you should forget about me, my voice and everything that happened with this book. Go on living normally and never forget thaat your happiness, only you know how to achieve.**_ " He says, smiling. " _ **Now leave.**_ "

The three soon leave the room, accompanied by Lilia.

"The table ... It wasn't cut ..." Victor finds himself saying, approaching the table.

"Of course, a sword cuts only what the owner wants." Yuuri responds, also approaching the table.

He lifts a lighter and lights it, making a completely bluish flame emerge. Victor watches him approach the flame of the book and it burns without releasing any smoke.

"It's okay now. Natalie and her husband must have gone back to normal and they must be sorry for what they did with their son, now only they can settle their lives with each other." Yuuri looks at him and opens a smile. "Thank you for being here with me, Victor."

And he leaves the room, leaving the Russian professor there, startled. After all, he never expected a thank-you coming from Yuuri.

 _A pity ..._  he left before seeing his blushed face.


End file.
